Master Square
by Drexbann15
Summary: We should all know that Master Eraqus is named after the company Square Enix, but what happens when he is confronted with this anagram by his students? Will he be a good sport or be a Square? Warning: contains stupid jokes and puns! I do not own or not making fun of any of the KH characters or the Square Enix name. R&R Enjoy:)


**Master Square**

**This was just a stupid little idea I thought would be funny. we all know how Master Eraqus is named for Square Enix. What happens when he is confronted with this anagram?**

Master Eraqus was walking down a corridor in his Castle in the Land of Departure, late at night, when heard... snickering from one of the open doors... Against his principles, but unable to quell his curiosity, he peered through the crack of the door, of which he realized it was Ventus's bedroom, to see his three students laughing.

"...What are they so worked up about?" Eraqus wondered.

"Anyone else got a joke?" Aqua asked her two friends.

"Umm... Oh I got one!" Terra raised his hand. "What's brown and sticky?"

"...uh...a melting chocolate bar?" Ven guessed.

"Wrong! It's a stick, get it?" Terra smirked.

"That was sooo stupid Terra!" Aqua playfully threw a pillow at him. "Alright fine, I got one. Ven, what kind of flower do you have on your face?" She asked the blond.

"Flower...? What flower?" Ven rubbed his face feeling for petals.

"What are you talking about Aqua?" Terra said confused.

"Ven, don't you have tulips on your face?" Aqua giggled.

"OH!" Ven finally got it, touching his two lips.

"And you thought my joke was stupid!" Terra complained.

"Whatever you say, Terra." Aqua smiled.

"Alright, my turn!" Ven raised his hand in excitement.

Ven was about to tell them his ultimate joke... until he drew a blank... He couldn't think of anything! How can he make his friends laugh when he didn't have a joke?!

"_Gotta think of something!" Ven brainstormed as he stared out his square window._

"...Ah youth... how I remember it fondly..." Eraqus quietly reminisced as he continued on his way to his own bedroom down the hall.

"_Maybe something about the Master? No... That's disrespectful... WAIT A SEC!" Ven thought._

"Come on Ven, we're waiting~" Aqua urged the blond to tell a joke.

"And it better be good." Terra added.

"Hey guys! Did you know you can rearrange Master's Eraqus's name into... square?" Ven discovered.

It took a moment to register for Terra and Aqua, but then it clicked for them when they figured out the anagram, and they both dropped their jaws in awe.

"OHHHHHH!" They said in unison.

"That's so neat having an anagram of your name be a shape." Aqua complimented.

It kinda makes since..." Terra said.

"Because Master Eraqus is such a square?" Ven chuckled.

They all laughed at this joke. Of course they had nothing but respect for the man, and they all knew that their Master was a cool awesome dude that can do all kinds of magical and unbelievable feats. The only downside to him was that he gave SO MANY CHORES.

* * *

The next morning, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus stood in line to get their assignments for the day in the large throne room. Eraqus came up from the nearby staircase only minutes after they arrived. The Master then stood in front of them to give them their tasks... and by tasks I mean chores.

"Aqua, you will scrub every window in the Castle, outside and inside. Terra, you will vacuum and mop all the floors. And Ventus, you shall dust every inch of this Castle. I expect these chores to be done before lunch." Eraqus instructed.

As he walked away he could hear his students snickering like last night.

"...What a square..." They all giggled.

"What was that?" Eraqus addressed his apprentices.

"Oh, nothing Master Square, just saying how you gave us _equal _jobs." Terra chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Eraqus was the one confused now.

"Yeah and how you're always _in shape._" Aqua smiled.

"...Are you three trying to be funny?" Eraqus was still lost to their words.

"I think you got the _right angle._" Ven laughed.

"...I don't get it." Eraqus plainly stated.

"Master Square, are we allowed to switch our chores?" Ven asked.

"No, you can't." He simply answered.

"What a square." They all said in unison.

"Are you three disrespecting your Master?" Eraqus was getting aggravated.

"No, that's just your name all rearranged." Aqua finally revealed. "Eraqus can be rearranged to spell Square."

It also took a moment to figure out the anagram for him but then he showed a small reaction to this revelation and dismissed it as he formed a small grin.

"So it does... how amusing... and now I get all of your bad puns." Eraqus said.

They all shared another brief laughter and tried to come up with some more square-shaped jokes, but then they quickly exhausted that idea. Then they all calmed back down.

"Now get to your chores."

* * *

**A/N- I know right? It's stupid humor. Review if you like it please:)**


End file.
